


the world is not my home

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Community: femslash100, Difficult Decisions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard was a peaceful world at night, all stars and the humming of ocean waves, milky lights blurring the city from passing boats.  It was nothing like Darcy’s apartment near Culver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is not my home

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - tourist.

Darcy slid next to Sif on her silk-draped, four-poster bed, careful not to jostle the other woman.  Asgard was a peaceful world at night, all stars and the humming of ocean waves, milky lights blurring the city from passing boats.  It was nothing like Darcy’s apartment near Culver.

“I’m awake, my love,” Sif murmured, opening her eyes.  She rolled over on her side, dark braid frizzy from sleep, and Darcy never found her to be more beautiful.  “Come, lie with me.”

Darcy obeyed, curling into the cradle of Sif’s arms, resting her cheek on Sif’s smooth shoulder.  “You’re the best cuddler, you know that?  You’re like a snuggly octopus.”

Sif laughed softly, though Darcy knew she probably had never heard of the Midgardian animal.  “I’m glad you are enjoying Asgard, Lady Darcy.  I so hoped you would.”

Darcy nodded and yawned, snuggling deeper beneath the furs, sharing body heat with Sif.  “This world is amazing.  I feel like I’m in a dream.”

Sif took Darcy’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  “I wish this was your home.  I do not like that you are a…what do they call travelers on Midgard?”

Darcy smiled.  “A tourist.  I’m a tourist.”

Sif hummed.  “Yes, right.  It makes me jealous, thinking you belong to another world.”  The _without me_ went unspoken but remained heavy between them.

Darcy sighed, closing her eyes.  “I don’t belong to any world.”  She let Sif stroke her hair as she dozed off to sleep.  “I only belong with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tom Waits' "Come On Up to the House"


End file.
